The inventive concept relates to data compression apparatus(es), data compression methods, and memory systems including a data compression apparatus.
A data compression technology has been used in various ways to reduce the amount of energy required to communicate data to/from a data storage device, to increase data transmission speed, and to improve utilization of limited data storage space. That is, if the size of data being written to and/or read from a data storage device can be reduced using data compression technology, the overall number of read/write operations that must be performed by the data storage device may be markedly decreased. And for certain data storage devices, a reduced number of read/write operations will result in an extended operating lifetime.